Disfunzione temporale
by Arrogant-Mischief
Summary: Un bazooka pas encore au point, deux bosses dans le même manoir, un squale tyrannisé et pas au bout de ses surprises, et un arcobaleno au bord de la dépression en voyant fondre ses économies... / Ricardo/Squalo, Ricardo/XS et XS
1. Un rival venu du passé

**Note de l'auteur :** Et oui, encore une nouvelle fiction alors que je n'ai pas avancé dans Pioggia Diluvio... D'ailleurs je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui la suivent mais j'ai dû mal à trouver l'inspiration pour celle-ci en ce moment. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas abandonner cette fiction mais je vais sûrement mettre plus de temps que prévu à poster le chapitre 10. Enfin voilà, tout ça pour dire que j'ai encore pondu un petit écrit qui je l'espère sera potable pour les lecteurs et lectrices.

**Scénario : **L'histoire se passe au manoir de la Varia, seulement il y a un invité venu du passé ; Ricardo. Comme on ne connait pas grand chose de ce personnage, j'ai tenté d'imaginer moi-même le caractère qu'il pourrait avoir. C'est donc quelque chose qui se rapproche vaguement du caractère de Xanxus mais il est moins violent, moins vulgaire, et il a tendance à d'abord manipuler avant d'user de sa flamme. Le technicien Bovino que je fais intervenir au début est un personnage inexistant dans le manga.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Boss, un technicien des Bovino demande à vous voir.

- Hm.. Fais-le entrer. »

Le jeune Bovino muni de sa blouse verte pénétra dans la pièce avec une étonnante arme dans la main. Arquant un sourcil, le second boss de la famille Vongola se redressa dans son siège et fixa l'homme avec un regard interrogateur. Un peu maladroitement, le technicien lui expliqua à quoi servait cette arme et en quoi elle pouvait être utile. Ricardo croisa les bras.

« En quoi tout ceci est censé m'intéresser ?

- Et bien.. Avec l'alliance récente entre nos deux famille mon boss a tenu à vous faire part de notre projet de bazooka des dix ans afin de renforcer nos liens.

- Besoin de moyens pour financer votre truc, je me trompe ?

- Effectivement le boss pensait qu'un tout petit apport financier de votre part serait le bienvenu..

- Soit, trancha le brun. Maintenant explique moi un peu mieux la teneur de votre projet. Ce prototype là, que tu tiens dans tes mains, il est fonctionnel ?

- En réalité pas tout à fait… »

Le brun fronça les sourcils et se leva de son siège pour examiner de plus près l'arme que l'homme tenait entre les mains.

« Ton boss ose m'envoyer un projet alors que vous ne savez même pas encore si ce sera possible ? »

Le jeune technicien bégaya quelque chose d'incompréhensible sous la pression et lâcha le bazooka qui rebondit sur le sol et retomba sur le Secundo. Un nuage du fumée envahit la pièce et lorsque Ricardo hasarda sa main dans la brume pour attraper la gorge de l'importun.. il se retrouva avec un rideau en velours dans la poigne. Qui plus est, il n'était plus dans son bureau.

Comprenant que l'arme dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé l'avait changé d'époque, il s'installa patiemment dans le fauteuil présent dans la pièce et attendit que les cinq minutes passent comme lui avait décrit le technicien des Bovino. Son regard se promena sur les différentes piles de papier présentes sur le meuble, puis sur le nombre conséquent de bouteilles d'alcool. Un détail l'arrêta d'ailleurs. Pourquoi la date de ces liqueurs était elle si éloignée de son époque ? N'était il pas censé bouger de simplement dix ans dans le temps ?

* * *

L'argenté passa la porte du bureau avec fracas et laissa son agréable voix détruire tous les tympans du manoir, en particulier du brun qui se tourna dans le fauteuil pour faire face au braillard.

« VROOOOOOOII ! BOSS TU.. »

Le problème c'est que le brun en question ne ressemblait pas exactement à Xanxus et cela laissa perplexe le requin, le coupant dans sa tirade bruyante. Il avait pourtant les même cheveux si ce n'est cette mèche plus longue tenue par un ruban rouge sur une dizaine de centimètres, et la même expression sur le visage aussi. Mais aucune cicatrice ne venait embellir le tableau et aucune prunelle vermillon ne l'assassinait du regard. Les deux orbes qui le fixaient avec animosité étaient semblable à du cristal bleu, quelque chose de froid qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec l'aura brûlante de Xanxus. Alors si ce n'était pas son boss assit dans ce fauteuil, qui osait le faire ?

« VOOI ! T'es qui au juste ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le fauteuil du boss ?

- Tu dois être le Second aux commandes de la Varia je présume ? répondit l'homme à la voix étrangement inquiétante et rauque. »

En effet, il avait eu le temps de lire les fiches de chacun des membres de la Varia, unité d'élite créée par lui-même, après avoir compris que le problème du bazooka l'avait emmené bien plus loin que prévu, et pour une durée apparemment indéterminée.

« Ne m'ignore pas déchet ! renchérit le squale. Soit tu viens d'un autre monde que la Mafia et à ce moment là le boss pourra peut-être te laisser la vie sauve même si tu as posé ton cul dans ce fauteuil, soit tu nous connais vraiment et alors dans ce cas t'as un très mauvais instinct de conservation !

- Vu ton tempérament et ta voix irritante, je suppose que c'est bien toi. »

Squalo écarquilla les yeux sous la colère. Comment cet inconnu venu d'on ne sait où osait-il lui manquer de respect et en plus de cela s'introduire dans les quartiers privés de Xanxus ? Une étrange flamme naquit dans la main de l'homme devant le manque de réaction de l'argenté face à ses questions. Le problème c'est que le bretteur connaissait très bien cette flamme et que jusque là un seul la possédait. Il s'emporta aussitôt ;

« ENFOIRE ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT DE XANXUS ? »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire l'homme s'était levé et l'avait plaqué contre la porte, les poignets maintenus par une ferme main au dessus de sa tête et l'autre main imbibée de flamme de rage dangereusement pointée dans sa direction.

« Tu comptes te taire un jour ? »

Mu par la surprise et la tournure de la situation, Squalo laissa la parole à son homologue qui finit par le relâcher et qui marcha vers la fenêtre en entamant ses explications.

« Je suis arrivé ici par un dysfonctionnement temporel dû à un essai des Bovino. Maintenant, vu que je suis ici au manoir je compte sur les talents de la Varia pour me ramener dans mon époque. »

Durant son intervention, l'argenté n'avait pu détacher son regard de lui, l'examinant de haut en bas avec intérêt. Néanmoins de nombreuses questions germèrent dans son esprit, entre autre comment allait réagir Xanxus et de quelle époque exactement cet inconnu venait ? Il se demandait aussi qui pouvait être cet homme étrange qui semblait ne pas manquer de culot et aussi de force. Un petit détail chemina jusqu'à son esprit et tout commença à s'éclaircir. Si ce type venait du passé et qu'il pouvait maîtriser la flamme de la colère, cela signifiait que l'homme se tenant devant lui était Ricardo, le second boss de la famille Vongola et tout premier détenteur de la flamme de la colère avant Xanxus, et que l'expérience ratée des Bovino devait sûrement être le fameux bazooka des dix ans utilisé par la vachette lors du combat des anneaux. Comme si il avait deviné l'étendue de sa pensée, le brun reprit ses explications.

« Je pense que tu as maintenant compris qui je suis, et à l'avenir tu devras me montrer le respect que tu me dois. Ton boss est peut-être ce fameux Xanxus, mais je reste supérieur à lui et donc à toi. Je suis celui qui a fait fuir le Primo au Japon, mais aussi celui qui a instauré la Varia. Sans moi vous ne seriez pas ici et tu n'aurais sûrement jamais rencontré ton cher boss. »

Conscient d'avoir effleuré une corde sensible, le Secundo se permit un petit sourire mauvais digne d'un Xanxus ayant fait un sale coup. Squalo quant à lui fronça les sourcils et contint sa colère à grande peine. Le brun reprit sa place dans le fauteuil de velours rouge et l'argenté paniqua intérieurement. Comment Xanxus allait réagir en apprenant que quelqu'un allait lui donner les ordres le temps de renvoyer ce crétin d'où il vient ? Ce dit crétin dégageait néanmoins quelque chose comme des phéromones pour le requin qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder sans cesse. Il plaça son attitude sur le compte du « ce mec ressemble à Xanxus alors c'est normal » ce qui était en soi la vérité.

« Maintenant, je compte quand même profiter de mon séjour ici. »

La voix rauque de l'homme aboya dans la pièce comme une menace. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait derrière la tête ? Décidément, tous les bruns de la planète en avaient après lui ! Il devait avoir eu à la naissance une malédiction dans son berceau... Il sentait que quelque chose de mauvais l'attendait, bien qu'il essayait d'effacer cette éventualité de sa tête. Le Secundo, qui avait posé ses pieds sur le bureau, se rassit plus convenablement et lui intima de s'approcher. Méfiant, Squalo fronça les sourcils et s'avança jusqu'à une certaine distance. Une lueur orangée commença à colorer la main de l'homme venu du passé et le bretteur se rapprocha un peu plus jusqu'à ce que la flamme disparaisse, signe que l'homme était satisfait. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main ferme lui saisisse les hanches pour le tirer à califourchon sur ses genoux.

Dans un hurlement de protestation, l'argenté tenta de se dégager mais la poigne de l'homme était bien trop ferme pour qu'il parvienne. Maintenant ses poignets d'une main, Ricardo lui retira sa ceinture afin d'attacher une première main à l'accoudoir. Posant sa prothèse sur le torse du brun, Squalo tenta de pousser pour se libérer de son emprise. A cause des accoudoirs, il pouvait simplement se relever légèrement et non pas libérer ses jambes. Pendant qu'il cherchait vainement une issue à la situation, l'homme avait retiré sa propre ceinture et lui avait lié le poignet encore libre à l'autre accoudoir. Le requin se débattit un long moment, hurlant et insultant l'homme de qui il était désormais prisonnier. Lorsqu'il abandonna l'idée de s'enfuir par la force, le brun lui saisit le menton et lui imposa un baiser auquel Squalo ne répondit pas, serrant les lèvres pour lui bloquer le passage.

La douceur de ces lèvres lui était néanmoins encore inconnue, et peu à peu, bien malgré lui, il desserra les siennes pour se laisser emporter par la fièvre de l'échange. Honteux d'apprécier ainsi le baiser d'un autre homme que Xanxus, il détourna le visage avec force afin d'échapper à ces deux pulpes tentatrices qui s'étiraient maintenant en un sourire malsain. Il fixa le sol avec inquiétude et remord ; il aurait dû être plus méfiant et prévenir quelqu'un avant que la situation dégénère. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pria pour qu'un Belphegor trop curieux rapplique dans le bureau du boss pour emmerder le peuple. Mais personne ne vint, il était seul et attaché avec cet homme dont il connaissait maintenant les motivations. La seule chose qui le rassurait était de savoir que Xanxus allait rentrer de sa réunion d'ici peu de temps. En réalité, il se demandait si il lui valait mieux se faire violer par cet homme et garder le silence par la suite ou si il fallait prier pour que Xanxus arrive avant qu'il ne soit trop tard même si la position des plus subjectives qu'il avait en ce moment lui vaudrait les pires traitements au quotidien pendant des décennies.

Sa réflexion s'arrêta là car le Secundo avait reprit ses activités buccales, dans son cou cette fois. Chaque baiser lui provoquait un frisson sur toute la peau et une brûlure dans le bas ventre. La langue de l'homme retraça sa peau tendre depuis le lobe de son oreille, suivant la ligne de la jugulaire puis jusqu'à sa mâchoire qu'il redessina avec application. Squalo sentit des bouffées de chaleur l'envahir, et même si il ne regardait pas la scène il savait les yeux glacés de l'homme figé sur lui.

Le premier bouton de son uniforme sauta, bientôt suivi par tous les autres avant que Ricardo ne s'attaque à la chemise de sa victime. Se délectant de la peau tendre de son cou, il fit glisser sa veste le long de ses épaules puis vint le tour de la chemise, les deux vêtements restant pendus à cause des liens emprisonnant ses poignets. Pudique de nature et surtout fidèle depuis toujours envers Xanxus, il ne supportait pas d'être ainsi dévoilé et touché même si toutes les sensations offertes étaient excitantes au plus haut point. Si cet homme ressemblait un peu à Xanxus en comportement aussi, il le ferait sûrement languir longtemps par des préliminaires délicats avant d'oublier la notion de douceur pour le prendre violemment.

« Voi ! Espèce de bâtard ! Détache-moi et va t'amuser autrement !

- La ferme et profite. »

Squalo fut encore une fois perturbé par la ressemblance frappante avec Xanxus, que ce soit pour la rudesse de la voix ou pour la teneur de sa remarque. Mais il ne s'y attarda pas longtemps car il sentit deux doigts habiles pincer un de ses mamelons tandis que l'autre était torturé par la langue de son bourreau. Il échappa un petit gémissement de surprise et se mordit aussitôt la lèvre pour taire les autres sons particulièrement gênant qui risquaient de lui échapper à cause du traitement infligé à ses bourgeons de chair. Le doigt expert dessinait des petits cercles sur la peau maintenant à vif et durcie, titillant parfois l'extrémité du téton pendant que la langue et les dents s'affairent sur l'autre, mêlant douleur et plaisir ce qui décuplait la difficulté pour Squalo de retenir ses gémissements.

Exécutant toujours ses mouvements habiles sur les mamelons, Ricardo se servit de sa main libre pour ouvrit le pantalon du squale et le forcer à se lever un peu afin de le lui retirer complètement. Il fit de même avec son caleçon et lorsque l'argenté se retrouva complètement nu il arrêta son activité un instant pour le contempler. Le bretteur baissa encore une fois les yeux vers le sol, offrant une vision des plus excitantes au Secundo. Il avait les joues rougies par le plaisir, le souffle court et haletant et surtout une attitude prude et réservée lui donnant encore plus envie de le prendre dans la seconde.

Il entama un mouvement de va-et-vient sur son membre, reprenant la douce torture sur ses bourgeons de chair incroyablement sensibles. Un autre gémissement échappa au requin et bientôt il fut complètement incapable d'en retenir un seul. La pièce fut emplie de l'écho de son plaisir, ne faisant que renforcer son sentiment de culpabilité à l'égard de Xanxus. Un de ses téton fut délaissé et un doigt franchit soudain les barrières de son intimité, s'enfonçant profondément dans ses chairs jusqu'à ce qu'un autre vienne rejoindre le premier. Un cri perçant déchira l'étage ; Squalo était en train d'atteindre le plaisir ultime rien qu'avec ces attouchements. Il n'allait pas jouir maintenant, mais il venait de passer dans le monde de l'extase où son corps devient encore plus réceptif à la moindre caresse. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, laissant ses cheveux cascader sur le bureau. Ricardo profita de cette position pour embrasser son cou et mordre sa jugulaire. Il le masturbait toujours et le pénétrait avec ses deux doigts au même rythme, arrachant plaintes et gémissements délicieux au squale. Sentant sa propre érection devenir douloureuse, il ordonna à l'argenté de bouger sur ses doigts.

« Bouge, vite, et ne t'arrête que quand tu auras jouit au moins une fois. »

Le bretteur se redressa pour le regarder, l'air à moitié égaré et mécontent. Il était hors de question qu'il participe d'une quelconque manière à son propre viol, même si la situation avait débordé pour lui et qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de son plaisir. Refusant d'obéir à l'ordre de son aîné, il se fit saisir fermement par la gorge et en grimaça de douleur.

« En..foiré… »

Il ferma un œil à cause de la sensation désagréable, mais quand la pression se desserra légèrement et que les mouvements reprirent de plus belle dans son fourreau de chair il fut contraint de céder à la demande. Il leva donc ses hanches et se laissa retomber sur les phalanges, gémissant de manière étouffée. Il réitéra le même mouvement encore et encore, accélérant malgré lui pour faire grandir le plaisir. Ses hurlements reprirent bientôt de l'ampleur et déjà le liquide séminal s'écoulait du haut de sa verge masturbée avec soin par le Secundo.

* * *

La porte du bureau s'ouvrir à la volée sur un brun aux cicatrices particulièrement énervé après avoir participé à une foutue réunion entre les bosses des différentes familles alliées. Il avait besoin d'un bon remontant, il lui fallait sa dose d'alcool mais aussi de sexe ce pourquoi une fois sa soif étanchée il irait voir Squalo pour lui faire l'amour -ou plus communément le baiser brutalement contre un mur ou contre un meuble en le faisant hurler de plaisir. Mais il semblait que quelqu'un ai décidé de contredire ses plans et en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, il mit du temps à décider si il devait être excité ou en colère.

Squalo se déhanchait sur deux doigts musclés, ses cheveux mouvant au rythme de son bassin et de ses gémissements erratiques alors qu'une main ferme emprisonnait sa gorge et que ses poignets étaient liés aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Il aurait dû trouver la scène absolument merveilleuse, seulement ce n'était pas lui qui se trouvait actuellement sous le corps fiévreux de son Second, et ce n'était pas lui qui était actuellement en train de l'embrasser, lui saisissant ensuite le menton pour lui tourner le visage et le forcer à regarder son boss avec des yeux à la fois vitreux de plaisirs et suppliants d'être libéré. Un ultime hurlement le tira de sa transe ; Squalo venait de jouir en le regardant, et son visage était couvert de larmes de honte et de plaisir sûrement.

Le cerveau de Xanxus fit un blanc. Comment cet enfoiré braillard osait-il le tromper sur son propre fauteuil, bien que le terme se faire violer aurait été plus approprié mais le tireur n'avait plus aucune envie de réfléchir ? Il allait buter l'homme lui ayant volé sa propriété absolue, et ensuite il frapperait Squalo jusqu'à ce que sa colère soit apaisée. En trois enjambées il se retrouva contre le dos de l'argenté, jaugeant du regard ce mec lui ressemblant un peu trop à son goût, activant sa flamme de la colère. Il posa ses mains imbibées d'une lueur orangée sur chaque poignet lié de Squalo, faisant fondre les ceintures retenant son traître d'amant prisonnier. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, tout en faisant cela il se pencha dans la nuque du requin pour y déposer une marque profonde qu'il lécha ensuite, ne lâchant pas le regard de son homologue.

Lorsque l'argenté fut libéré, il le saisit par les cheveux et le jeta un peu plus loin sur le sol pour pouvoir saisir le col de l'enfoiré ayant osé toucher à ce qui lui appartient, et qui plus est dans SON fauteuil et dans SON bureau. L'homme activa sa flamme de la colère et Xanxus fronça les sourcils d'étonnement. Depuis quand quelqu'un d'autre que lui possédait cet flamme ? Ses cicatrices devinrent encore plus à vif il avait désormais bien assez de raisons pour faire la peau à ce mec. Le brun aux yeux azur ne tarda pas à se lever du fauteuil pour donner un coup de pied dans l'abdomen du tireur qui éclata son bureau en deux sous la force de l'impact. Un hurlement rageur digne d'un fauve hors de contrôle résonna dans la pièce et il se releva pour se jeter sur son assaillant qu'il propulsa contre le mur opposé. Ricardo se releva et essuya sa lèvre en sang. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un long moment puis la lutte reprit.

Squalo, étendu sur le sol, regardait la scène avec un mélange de crainte et de soulagement. Son boss ne semblait pas décidé à lui faire la peau dans l'immédiat ce qui était plutôt bon signe pour lui car il aurait plus de temps pour trouver de quoi le calmer. Néanmoins c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un parvenait à tenir tête à Xanxus de la sorte depuis sa défaite contre le déchet collégien à la tête des Vongola. Dans un sens, c'était logique venant de la part du second boss des Vongola, mais voir l'homme qu'il connaissait par cœur lutter ainsi pour avoir le dessus n'était qu'atrocement surprenant pour lui. Ne supportant plus de voir les deux hommes s'entretuer, il se précipita dans la bataille et s'interposa entre les deux afin de protéger son boss. Les deux bruns se stoppèrent aussitôt et la pièce fut soudainement emplie de tension. Bordel, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter d'être persécuté par deux mâles dominants comme ça ? Il n'osait regarder vers aucun de deux, et le silence devenait vraiment pesant pour chacun.

Ce fut Xanxus qui brisa l'immobilité de la scène en tirant Squalo à lui pour l'embrasser violemment. L'argenté ne comprit pas tout de suite l'utilité de ce geste, mais lorsqu'il sentit l'autre se coller dans son dos et embrasser sa nuque il réalisa qu'en intervenant il avait modifié le type de lutte que les deux hommes allaient maintenant mener. Désormais, ce serait à celui qui aurait la plus grosse part du gâteau…

Des mains puissantes et conquérantes parcouraient sa peau à la recherche de ses points sensibles, même les plus minimes, afin d'être celles qui feraient le plus gémir la créature qui n'avait désormais plus conscience du danger de la situation mais simplement du plaisir sans nom qui était à venir. Ses mamelons étaient torturés de toutes les façons imaginables et plus délicieuses les unes que les autres tandis que sa peau était redécouverte par une langue chaude et humide. Mais bientôt tous ces attouchements ne lui suffisaient plus et il en voulait plus, encore plus, toujours plus. Alors il se déhancha méchamment dans un élan de pure débauche et de provocation. Son mouvement d'excitation ne passa pas inaperçu et bien vite il se retrouva le dos allongé sur le seul meuble de la pièce encore en état avant qu'une langue entreprenante ne force le passage de ses lèvres afin d'aller y taquiner sa consœur. Un gémissement plus fort que les autres rendit les deux bruns hors de contrôle et ils retirèrent leur propres vêtements à la hâte en se jaugeant du regard avec hargne.

Au milieu, Squalo ne tenait plus et n'acceptait pas d'attendre plus longtemps qu'on s'occupe de lui ce pourquoi il pencha la tête vers l'arrière afin de prendre en bouche le sexe au bord de l'implosion du second boss des Vongola. Un râle rauque suivit son initiative et, se cambrant toujours plus, il joignit les mains à la tâche afin d'infliger les meilleurs traitements à l'homme qui caressa son menton et sa gorge en ronronnant comme un gros félin sous le plaisir procuré. De l'autre côté du meuble Xanxus voyait rouge, et c'était bien là le but de l'argenté que d'énerver son amant afin de le rendre violent et possessif. Masochiste ? Si peu… Et sa petite combine ne tarda pas à fonctionner car le propriétaire des perles carmines enfonça brusquement trois doigts dans son étau de chair comme pour lui rappeler qu'il était là et que c'était encore lui qui avait le dessus sur la situation, le faisant gémir sourdement ce qui provoqua des vibrations sur le membre qu'il goûtait avec voracité.

Mais ce n'était toujours pas assez pour le requin qui avait maintenant envie que son boss la lui mette bien profond et que l'autre homme l'étouffe avec sa verge palpitante. Ses souhaits furent réalisés presque aussitôt car Xanxus empoigna ses hanches et le pénétra d'un coup de rein sec et brutal, le faisant se crisper de douleur, tandis que Ricardo s'enfonça dans son gouffre buccal plus intensément pour obtenir la plus grande attention de la part du bretteur. La douleur se dissipa presque aussitôt et s'en suivit une danse des corps sensuelle et bestiale qui arrachait des gémissements toujours plus forts au gardien de la pluie. Le plaisir était à son apogée et Squalo n'arrivait même plus à avoir du remord tant ses pensées étaient brouillées par l'euphorie des mouvements de hanche rageurs qui frappaient à chaque coup son point mythique et du délicieux membre qui ne tarda pas à se déverser dans sa bouche avant de se retirer, bientôt suivit par Xanxus qui éjacula dans de longs jets à l'intérieur de lui en poussant un gémissement rauque. L'argenté se répandit aussitôt après sur son propre torse, haletant, se cambrant dans un cri silencieux car mu par le trop plein de sensations.

La tension électrique de la pièce retomba doucement et le boss de la Varia se retira du fourreau de chair de son Commandant. Le liquide blanc commença à couler de son anus et il plaça une main devant son entrée pour empêcher ce processus qu'il trouvait absolument gênant, surtout en présence de deux personnes. Il cacha son visage avec sa prothèse mais aussitôt Xanxus la lui retira afin d'apprécier son expression honteuse et à la fois débauchée.

« T'as l'air d'une catin juste bonne à être souillée. »

La voix rauque du brun le rappela à l'ordre et il se sentit d'autant plus humilié parce que Ricardo était là pour assister à la scène. Seulement il se doutait que Xanxus agissait comme ça devant l'autre homme surtout pour prouver sa puissance et son rang de tyran de première classe qui a tout en sa possession.

Squalo descendit du meuble et ramassa ses affaires au plus vite pour quitter la pièce et aller se laver, priant pour que les autres membres de la Varia soient sourds ou alors vraiment stupides pour ne pas connaître la vérité sur ce qui venait de se dérouler dans le bureau. Il fila sous la douche et profita du jet d'eau pour se calmer et se changer un peu les idées.

« Merde… »

Comment pourrait-il regarder les deux hommes dans les yeux sans être mal à l'aise maintenant ? Il se maudit silencieusement, fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir la semence couler le long de sa jambe.

Dans le bureau, chacun réajustait sa chemise et sa cravate comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ce fut le propriétaire des lieux qui rompit le silence en appuyant sa phrase par un regard méprisant et débordant de rage même si cette partie de jambe en l'air l'avait plus ou moins calmé.

« T'as pas intérêt à toucher à mes affaires une autre fois sinon je te défonce la gueule. »

Le menace de son descendant fit ricaner le Secundo qui lui répondit par une expression du visage traduisant clairement « on ne sait jamais si je le croise au détour d'un couloir… » qui déplut fortement à Xanxus dont les cicatrices encore à vif semblaient vouloir s'élargir de plus belle. Une flamme naquit de façon incontrôlée dans sa main et le brun aux yeux turquoise quitta le bureau avec le même petit air victorieux accroché au visage. Aussitôt la porte refermée, il entendit le sifflement de la flamme relâchée qui explosa un pan de mur, ainsi que le pleur soudain d'un bébé suite à la énième destruction des lieux de la journée.

Dans le salon, Mammon pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en imaginant déjà son compte en banque fondre comme neige au soleil pour payer les réparations. Xanxus n'accepterait pas de dépenser un sou car sa devise restait le plus souvent « je suis le boss, je fais ce que je veux » ou encore « si je casse c'est parce qu'on m'a cherché » sous-entendu c'était à la personne qui a faillit se faire tuer de rembourser le dégâts.. L'arcobaleno aurait sûrement pu tricher sur le compte en banque des autres membres de la Varia, seulement celui de Squalo était toujours vide à force qu'on lui prenne son argent, celui de Belphegor était inexistant et beaucoup se demandaient d'ailleurs où il trouvait tout son confort princier. Après, Lussuria était un peu trop gentil pour que le bébé parvienne à lui faire une crasse du genre et Levi... Levi... Mammon préférait encore être pauvre que toucher de l'argent sale gagné à lécher les fesses du boss ou à lui servir de paillasson.

Xanxus appela un groupe de déchets de subordonnés de bas rangs afin que son bureau soit remis en état en moins d'une heure sous peine de subir sa colère. Evidemment, c'était chose impossible mais ce n'est pas comme si il s'en souciait vraiment. Il décida de regagner sa chambre en attendant que les lieux soient remis en état. Il entama une bouteille d'alcool qui fut rapidement vidée et suivie par une autre. Allongé sur son lit, il maudissait cet enfoiré venu du passé et entreprit de commencer les recherches pour le ramener dans son époque aussi vite qu'il le pourrait.

Pendant ce temps là, Squalo était au bord de la crise dans sa chambre. Les jambes repliées contre son torse, se balançant d'avant en arrière en murmurant des choses incompréhensible, n'importe qui aurait qualifié cette scène de choquante et surtout d'hors du commun. A vrai dire, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant si on prenait en compte son état d'esprit. Comment avait-il pu se laisser avoir aussi facilement par ce tyran aussi malsain que son boss –quoi que moins violent ce qui n'était jamais négligeable ? Il se trouvait sale, abîmé, il avait servit de jouet et de monnaie de change entre les deux détenteurs de la flamme de la colère. Et ça, sa fierté ne pouvait pas l'encaisser.

Le soir venu, Xanxus quitta sa chambre pour aller dans son bureau –qu'il avait oublié à force de boire- et il eut l'immense joie de constater que tout avait été réparé… mais que l'autre enfoiré de Secundo avait encore le cul posé sur son siège en cuir valant sûrement plus que la chambre de Levi papier peint compris. S'appuyant dans l'encadrement de la porte à cause d'un vertige dû à l'alcool, il le regarda avec désinvolture.

« Bouge. »

L'homme ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et garda les bras croisés et l'air impénétrable, pas décidé à laisser la place à ce gamin pourri gâté qu'il avait pour descendant. La colère qu'il surprit dans les yeux carmins ne le fit pas changer d'avis et il ne daigna se lever que quand la chaleur d'une flamme de rage inonda la pièce. Pas décidé pour autant à quitter le bureau, il s'installa dans le canapé et croisa les jambes. Xanxus s'affala dans son fauteuil et attrapa son amante la vodka à défaut de ne pas avoir de bourbon sous la main. Il s'enfila la bouteille assez rapidement et jeta son cadavre par la fenêtre, provoquant une nouvelle crise de larme au salon. Il tourna ensuite dans son siège pour faire face à l'autre homme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »


	2. Question de diplomatie

**Note de l'auteur :** Avis aux lecteurs et lectrices qui en ont marre de mon retard, vous pouvez me frapper autant que vous le voulez en dédommagement... En attendant je détourne votre attention avec (enfin) le chapitre deux.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Xanxus explosa.

« C'EST HORS DE QUESTION SURTOUT VENANT DE LA PART D'UN DECHET PROFITEUR COMME TOI ! »

Le Secundo ne se démonta pas pour si peu, trop habitué désormais par le caractère des plus désagréables de l'actuel boss de la Varia, accessoirement son descendant.

Chacun campait sur sa position et le tireur, plus rouge de colère que jamais, venait de réduire son bureau à néant une nouvelle fois dans la journée. C'était désormais sûr qu'il faudrait des anti-dépresseurs à Mammon pour survivre aux caprices de son boss. Le Secundo proposa une nouvelle fois son offre avec le même sérieux.

« Une fois par semaine le temps que ton escouade de détritus me ramène chez moi. J'ai des besoins que je compte assouvir. »

Bien décidé à garder son amant pour lui tout seul, Xanxus décida alors de la jouer fine pour une fois. Il se rassit sur son fauteuil encore en vie et croisa les bras, prenant l'allure d'un bad boy.

« Ok, déchet. Mais avec ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui va falloir que t'attende encore une semaine. »

A défaut de pouvoir convaincre son aîné de laisser Squalo en dehors de tout ça, il avait trouvé le moyen de s'accorder un délai suffisant pour renvoyer l'autre enfoiré dans son époque. Hors de question de le laisser poser ses mains ne serais-ce qu'une seule autre fois sur sa propriété. Maintenant, il allait devoir bouger ses troupes et il n'attendit pas une minute de plus pour descendre au salon où il savait trouver tout le monde, sauf Squalo qui avait décidé de rester planqué dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que ça se calme.

« Hey tas de feignasses ! J'vous paye pas pour rien glander alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous rendre utile pour une fois. »

Aussitôt après l'entrée fracassante de son « bossu chéri », Levi était au taquet, près à suivre les instruction de son dieu vivant.

« Vous avez sept jours maximum à compter de cette minute pour me trouver le moyen de ramener l'autre dégénéré à son époque. Allez voir les Bovino, passez un accord avec le crétin de bébé scientifique, peu importe mais démerdez-vous rapidement.

- Mais boss, s'inquiéta Mammon, c'est un peu court comme délais et…

- Sept jours et pas un de plus, ajouta Xanxus en tirant une arme de sa veste pour appuyer ses dires. »

L'arcobaleno, qui ne souhaitait pas avoir un trou dans le ventre à peu près aussi gros que celui dans le budget causé par les réparations quotidiennes et l'alcool, se résigna à obéir et à mettre sa fierté de côté pour demander un coup de pouce à Verde. Tout le monde se mit rapidement au travail, et le brun remonta chercher son Second fuyard qu'il savait où trouver.

Recroquevillé dans son lit en se maudissant pour ce qui était arrivé, Squalo n'entendit que trop tard la porte de sa chambre voler en éclat et son supérieur lui intimer d'une voix bien peu agréable de le suivre tout en le tirant par les cheveux sans ménagement. Il se retrouva projeté dans la chambre de Xanxus avant que ce dernier ne ferme la porte à clef et ne s'approche de lui. Immédiatement, il reconnut une lueur peu catholique dans les yeux de son boss et son intuition se confirma quand il prit la parole.

« Je vais reprendre ce qui m'est légitime. »

A peine les mots prononcés que déjà l'argenté se retrouvait sur le lit avec un brun des plus entreprenants le couvrant de toute sa hauteur. Des lèvres brusques s'écrasèrent sur les siennes en ce qui se voulait être un baiser possessif. Le sang coula bien vite dans leur échange à force que Xanxus morde la lèvre de son Second afin d'obtenir le passage jusqu'à sa langue que le squale fut contraint de lui laisser. L'échange ne s'arrêta que lorsque que le ténébreux manqua d'oxygène. Il regarda Squalo avec perversité et un sourire malsain étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il attachait les poignets de son amant aux barreaux du lit avec sa cravate.

« Les subordonnés qui osent me filer entre les doigts doivent être punis décemment. Et toi, Kasuzame, tu t'es laissé toucher par quelqu'un d'autre que moi ce qui fait de toi un très, très vilain subordonné. »

Il éclata d'un rire sardonique avant de s'emparer du menton du bretteur entre son pouce et son majeur pour le forcer à le regarder. Il fit courir ses doigts sur sa mâchoire avant d'en enfoncer un dans sa bouche, puis un autre, jouant avec la langue de l'argenté dont le visage était déjà empourpré et couvert de honte. Il détourna le regard, plissant légèrement les yeux à cause de l'excitation croissante malgré la peur de la punition qui l'attendait.

Au dessus de lui, Xanxus peinait à retenir sa colère malgré le sourire malsain qui étirait ses traits. Si il avait capitulé devant son aïeul, c'était en revanche hors de question qu'il perde la face devant Squalo. Il avait une semaine pour sauver son amant des griffes de l'autre homme et peu importe les moyens qu'il aurait à employer il renverrait l'autre chez lui avant le délais escompté. Au fond de lui, il se persuadait que sa réaction était simplement logique compte tenu de sa possessivité. Après tout, Superbi ne s'était-il pas offert à lui des années plus tôt ? Maintenant qu'il lui avait voué allégeance il était en droit de le maîtriser comme bon lui semble. Alors pourquoi laisserait-il un de ces enfoirés d'ancêtres poser ses mains sur le corps pur de son jouet ?

« Tu as été salit par d'autres mains que les miennes. Je vais faire en sorte que tu t'en repentes, déchet. »

Squalo n'en menait pas large. Les doigts enfoncés dans sa bouche, le regarde obscène de Xanxus braqué sur lui et l'étouffante tension sexuelle de la pièce l'empêchaient de réagir clairement. Lorsque son bourreau retira enfin ses doigts, non sans caresser sa lippe avec le pouce au passage, il répliqua sans oser poser les yeux vers lui.

« Il ne m'a pas.. Il n'a pas été jusqu'au bout…

- Je vais devoir m'en assurer, Kasuzame. En attendant, tu t'es quand même bien excité sur ses doigts sale traînée ! »

Squalo grogna. Se faire considérer comme la dernière des catins était bien une chose qui mettait à mal sa fierté plus que tout. Il fronça les sourcils et planta son regard énervé dans les carmines de son boss, tirant sur ses liens pour tenter de fuir les projets de Xanxus. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil devant la rébellion soudaine de son amant, lui bloquant les poignets plus fermement.

« Tu comptes aller où comme ça ?

- Ta gueule ! Laisse moi partir putain ! »

La main du brun se resserra sur ses cheveux mais il ne se démonta pas pour si peu. Il tira une nouvelle fois sur ses liens, plus fortement.

« Je suis pas un de ces femmes faciles qui te tombent dans les bras en gémissant comme des chiennes en chaleur ! Je me suis fait toucher par cet enfoiré sans mon consentement, mets toi ça dans le crâne et laisse moi partir maintenant ! »

Une claque monumentale le rappela à l'ordre. La main de Xanxus était partie toute seule, pas comme d'habitude où ses coups étaient tout à fait volontaires. Non, là il venait d'agir sous le coup de la colère impulsive et de la surprise. Jamais Squalo ne lui avait parlé de la sorte auparavant. Bien sûr il arrivait souvent que l'argenté s'énerve, gueule, l'insulte de tyran et de salaud mais jamais il n'avait osé lui donner d'ordre si méchamment ni même se refuser à lui de la sorte.

« Pour ta gouverne Squalo, je n'ai pas touché une seule femme depuis que tu m'appartiens. »

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à formuler clairement dans son esprit devant le regard plus que meurtrier de son Second. En effet, le requin n'avait pas apprécié la gifle et ses traits étaient désormais étirés par une rage profonde à l'égard de son boss. Xanxus fronça les sourcils et quitta le lit pour aller récupérer une bouteille de bourbon sur la table basse. Il avait besoin d'un sacré remontant et la bouteille se retrouva bien vite vidée de son contenu.

De son côté Squalo se débattait de toutes ses forces en injuriant la terre entière. Exaspéré par tout ce raffut et un peu calmé par l'alcool, Xanxus revint vers lui et l'embrassa pour le faire taire. D'abord surpris par cet échange alcoolisé, l'argenté ne réagit pas. Mais il reprit bien vite contenance et mordit la lèvre de son supérieure jusqu'à ce que l'emprise sur sa bouche soit relâchée. Xanxus, qui avait rompu l'échange à cause de sa lèvre meurtrie, laissa pourtant son visage à proximité de celui du bretteur, mélangeant leurs souffles.

L'arrogant épéiste ne s'énerva que d'avantage. Comment ce connard pouvait il réagir comme ça ? Et comment lui même pouvait-il être aussi perturbé par la présence virile et chaude de son boss ? Il serra la mâchoire et ferma les yeux pour éviter le regard brûlant de Xanxus qui ne semblait pas avoir oublié son objectif premier. Il se vengerait de cet enfoiré un jour !

« VOI ! Détache moi putain !

- Demande gentiment.

- Va te faire foutre Xanxus !

- Parle pour toi déchet… »

Il fondit une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres, caressant son torse pâle avec empressement et pinçant ses bourgeons de chair, provoquant des vagues de frissons dans son corps entier. Squalo grognait, le mordait, cherchait à retenir son excitation en l'insultant toujours un peu plus. Mais le brun ne s'en formalisa pas et continua sa lente progression sur le corps de son amant qu'il redessinait de ses mains souveraines et avides de désir. Il savait que son amant finissait par céder. Le requin avait beau être complètement imprévisible, il le connaissait suffisamment pour anticiper quasiment toutes ses réactions. C'est encore une des choses qui énervait royalement Squalo.

D'ailleurs, le concerné était dégoûté. Dégoûté par ce putain d'enfoiré de boss qui le touchait et qui le faisait gémir. Il s'en voulait à lui même d'être aussi réactif aux caresse expertes de son bourreau d'amant, mais le pire de tout c'est qu'il restait toujours à ses côtés malgré les mauvais traitement qu'il recevait régulièrement, malgré l'absence de sentiments de Xanxus à son égard.

« Aah ! »

Un doigt s'enfonça lentement dans son intimité pour le faire réagir et il se tortilla d'excitation, recherchant encore cette friction contre sa prostate. Xanxus était satisfait l'argenté se laissait peu à peu aller malgré lui. Il saisit l'extrémité son membre entre ses lèvres et taquina la fente du bout de la langue, faisant tressauter le sexe palpitant de son Commandant. Il sourit mesquinement en sentant déjà le liquide opaque s'échapper de la verge, ainsi que le corps sous lui se cambrer excessivement pour rechercher plus de sensations.

Il ajouta un second doigt avec cette même lenteur toute calculée, stimulant encore le point mythique à l'intérieur de lui. Squalo détourna le visage et se mordit sévèrement la lèvre, courbant son corps dans une attitude défensive et serrant les cuisses. Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas lui céder encore une fois aussi facilement. Et pourtant…

Quelques minutes plus tard leurs corps dansaient frénétiquement et les gémissements mouillés et erratiques de Squalo faisaient accélérer le tireur qui s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'antre chaude de son amant dont il avait détaché les poignets une fois celui-ci calmé. Les mains avides de désir de Xanxus parcouraient le corps pâle du requin qui tremblait de plaisir. Même après tout ce temps passé ensemble et après tous les caprices auquel l'argenté avait cédé, il en voulait toujours plus. Parce que même trop n'était jamais assez pour lui. Surtout que Superbi ne lui avait toujours pas avoué ses sentiments, et jamais il ne s'était ouvert réellement à lui. Certes il lui avait tout donné son corps, son amitié, sa fidélité, et sûrement plus encore mais il n'avait jamais su mettre sa putain de fierté de côté pour lui parler à cœur ouvert et se montrer tel qu'il est. Parce que même sans en avoir la preuve concrète de la part du concerné, Xanxus était persuadé de tout connaître de lui et il était persuadé de l'amour que lui portait Squalo. Mais hors de question de lui réclamer de vive voix ou même par sous-entendu, parce qu'il était censé s'en foutre et que lui même n'admettait pas l'affection dépassant toutes les mesures connues qu'il portait à l'homme en train de jouir de ses traitements délicieux à cet instant.

Mammon crispait ses petites mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil à chaque fois que le crocodile passait à côté de lui. Aussi imprévisible que Verde, cet enfoiré de sac à main vivant pouvait très bien le gober en entier dès que son maître lui en aurait donné l'ordre. Le tout était de ne pas le contredire.

« Tu veux combien ? Demanda l'arcobaleno de la brume avec une grimace à la simple pensée de donner de l'argent à quelqu'un.

-Tout dépend du temps que ça me prendra. Mais attends toi à voir fondre ton compte en banque. Mon géni à besoin d'être récompensé correctement mon cher ami.

-Mais je ne te demande pas quelque chose de si compliqué, toi qui a déjà fait bien pire…

-Si tu n'as pas de quoi payer dis le maintenant que je ne commence pas le travail pour rien, le coupa l'arcobaleno aux cheveux verts tandis que son animal claquai sa mâchoire.

-Tu n'as qu'une semaine pour trouver Verde, passé ce délai tes service ne me seront plus d'aucune utilité et je ne payerais pas.

-Tu doutes de ma science ?

-J'ai peur pour mon argent, clôtura Mammon en disparaissant du labo pour retourner au manoir. »

Oui, il irait définitivement voir un psy dans les jours à venir avant que son petit cœur d'avare ne le lâche…


End file.
